


Living with a alpha Vampire

by orphan_account



Category: Just a random Smut
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Umm I have no idea how to start this but umm my name is Damien and i’m an omega wolf and i’m gay as fuck.This is my story on how i meet my alpha vampire and his name is Kaito and we are both in  college.
Relationships: Gay as fuck - Relationship





	Living with a alpha Vampire

While I was getting ready to go to my first period class,the door opened and then came Kaito my roommate. I started to blush but I turned around to hide it from him and I got ready and left the room but I knew what Kaito is but I hope he doesn’t mind me being his roommate. College so far is going good but I’m the only gay omega wolf here. Which sucks but oh well,I need to focus on my school work before I find a mate.Being a wolf at this school is hard because everyone here don’t like having an omega wolf and of course the school has vampires here so that’s fun not.

Well I’m finally in class and we have a science project and I got paired with my roommate so umm yeah,don’t get me wrong I like him but he doesn’t know that I like like him.So right now me and Kaito are trying to figure out how to make this project work.While Kaito is talking,all I can think is his soft lips kissing down my body,teasing me,trying to make me beg for him to suck on my dick.While I am having dirty thoughts I felt myself become hard and I finally notice that Kaito is looking at me with a worried face and I look down and I hide my boner and I’m praying to God that Kaito hasn’t seen my boner.But thank God he didn’t and I just tell him that i’m tired is all which is not a lie but not the whole truth.So our class ended and I got out as fast as I could and headed to our dorm room and I close the door and I go to my bed.When I lay down I took off my pants and boxers and started to masterbate.I moaned softly and started to moan Kaito’s name while I jerk myself off. “A-ah Kaito f-faster please~” I moaned out and I started to picture Kaito sucking on my dick and making me scream his name but little did I know I triggered my heat cycle and that Kaito walked in the dorm room and is watching me jerk off and moaning his name.

When I felt myself getting closer to my climax,I felt someone move my hand away and I finally opened my eyes and I started to blush like crazy because Kaito was smirking at me then I felt a heat wave hit me so hard that I moaned in pain and pleasure. “A-Ah~, p-please K-Kaito h-help m-me~” when I said that I felt Kaito lean down and lick the tip of my dick and I arched my back moaning like the slut i am.When Kaito heard that he smirked more and he put the whole thing in his mouth and started to give his roommate a blowjob and God he loved it when he heard Damien moan his name.When Kaito was giving Damien a blowjob,he felt that Damien was getting ready to climax,Kaito pulled away and he saw Damien frown and whimper but Kaito just smiled and started to undress himself and Damien.

“Don’t worry baby I’ll make you feel good soon~” and so Kaito got him and Damien undressed and then he put two fingers near Damien’s mouth and said “suck” and when he felt Damien start to suck on his fingers,Kaito smirked then pulled his fingers out of Damien’s mouth and put one finger inside Damien’s hole and he felt Damien moan in pain and pleasure. So Kaito waited for Damien to get used to it and when Kaito felt him move his hips he started to finger Damien’s tight hole then he added the second finger.When he added the second finger Damien moaned so loud that Kaito smirked and so Kaito started to prepare Damien for something bigger.So he pulled his fingers out and slowly entered Damien’s prepared hole. Damien whinces slightly so Kaito waits for him to adjust to his size.When Damien gets used to it,he moves his hips showing Kaito he was ready.So Kaito started to thrust slowly making sure not to hurt him but when he hears Damien moan,Kaito starts to thrust into him faster.

Damien knew he was a moaning mess but he didn’t care all he cared about is the feeling of Kaito’s dick inside him and filling him.While Kaito was thrusting into Damien,he felt Damien become close to his climax so he went harder until both Kaito and Damien had their climax.Kaito pulled out of Damien and layed down next to him and pulled him close.”Your mine now Damien and I know you had a crush on me for a while and I was waiting for you to ask me out so now your my boyfriend and my mate”.When Kaito said that to him,Damien started to blush but he cuddled up into Kaito.

Three Days later  
Kaito and Damien have graduated from college and they found a nice place for them to stay in and of course Damien got himself a job so he can help with the rent.Kaito knew that Damien was carrying his child and so did Damien.”Hey babe I’m back sorry for being so late,my coworkers had a question for me.” Kaito looked up and said “Ca va bebe” and he got up and walked over to Damien and hugged him close.Damien always blushed when Kaito spoke to him in french but he was so happy he had taken a french class to learn better.Then Damien looked at Kaito and smiled and said “je t’aime mon pote toujours” when he said that to Kaito smiled and replied “je t’aime aussi mon pote toujours”. Then after they said that,they leaned in and kissed and they both smiled into the kiss.

The End 

Translations

Ca va bebe= “it’s okay babe”  
Je t’aime mon pote toujours= “I love you my mate always  
Je t’aime aussi mon pote toujours= “I love you too my mate always

**Author's Note:**

> have fun I guess


End file.
